The Heart of Everything
by Confessed4Life
Summary: While trying to unite the lands, Richard is captured, bringing Kahlan and Cara to his rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Opening her eyes, she ran her hand over his just, just as she had done every morning since their wedding. Pulling herself closer to him, she let out a soft sigh of content. The leaves falling past the window caught her attention for a moment as she allowed to her mind to wonder. A large smile crossed her lips as his right hand slowly ran along her spine.

How long have you been awake?

Not long. She whispered, afraid anything louder would shatter their temporary peace.

Gently pushing her onto her back, he moved to his side and ran his hand over her stomach, smiling as she closed her eyes to his touch. Come with me.

I can t. The council refuses to let me leave as long as I am carrying a child. she smiled widely, looking up at him as she gently caressed his cheek. You can always stay.

They shared a soft laugh at their situation, Maybe I could wait a few days.

You ve already put it off a week; because you wanted to be sure I was alright. You should go.

I don t like leaving you. You are carrying my child, Kahlan. I don t want to be away from you. He smiled, pressing his lips to her shoulder. I like having you with me, waking up with you in my arms, making love to you throughout the night.

Me too. She breathed out, his hand moved to gently cup one of her breast as he whispered into her ear.

Slowly, his lips trailed over her neck to her jaw, his tongue slowly tracing along her skin before his lips met hers. She parted them quickly, allowing her tongue to meet his as it entered her mouth. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled him closer, moving her shoulder, forcing him to move over her. The change in angle made it easier to kiss as she tilted her head to deepen it as he reached between them.

Tightening her grip on his hair, she arched forward as he pushed into her. The moan that escaped her lips was silenced by his mouth. Kicking the blankets from them, Kahlan wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt her hands leave his hair and grab his shoulders, her nails digging into his back as he quickened their speed.

The force of her magic being released almost pushed him from her body. Tucking his head in the crook of her neck, he held onto her, pressing a quick light kisses as they came down together. Softly, he whispered his love for her into her ear as she struggled to find her breath. She held him tightly against her, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, keeping him from rolling off of her.

Moving to their sides, Richard held her close to him, moaning in protest as he slipped from her warmth. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his throat, giving him an open-mouth kiss. The vibration from his moan fueled her already re-growing desire. She could never have enough of him. The feel of his touch, lips and embrace were intoxicating and she found herself craving him constantly.

If you keep kissing me like that, I m going to roll back over you. He breathed out softly, closing his eyes.

He felt her smile against him as she continued; only now, she slowly ran her tongue from the base of his throat to his jaw as her hand moved over his side. Her leg lifting slowly, wrapping over his and pulling him onto her.

He didn t waste a moment; he pushed her back and moved over her, pressing his lips passionately against hers. The feel of her naked body lying beneath him made his passion fuel further still. The soft moans and gasps of his name were things he was sure he would never tire of hearing. She held him tightly against her, needing his body harder against hers.

She moved quickly, flipping them over, pressing her palms against his chest to steady herself as she gracefully moved over him. Her long, dark hair fell freely over her shoulders, blocking his view of her breasts. Pulling her arms back, she arched her back, releasing his name into the air as he tightened his hold on her hips, keeping her from falling from his body. Her eyes squeezed shut as he helped ease her down. His own eyes, stressed to remain open, through his own release as he watched her.

Mmm. She hummed, pulling herself against him, his arms wrapping around her, gently stroking her back. Don t stop. She didn t have to look up to know he was smiling. Maybe you can leave after lunch.

Yes, Mrs. Cypher. I do believe that is a great idea. Zedd will want us to eat-

I don t plan on letting you leave this bed before then. She interrupted with a smile, before pressing her lips to his chest.

He looked back every few seconds, having to see her again. Slowing his horse, he turned back facing her. With tears collecting in his eyes, he waved to her, smiling widely as she waved back. Cara, standing beside his wife, rolled her eyes at the sight of them. She knew Kahlan was praying to the spirits for time to pass quickly, so he would return to her. And she was.

We will never make it if we do not leave. Zedd laughed, pulling his horse beside Richard s.

I know. He replied softly, keeping his eyes on Kahlan. I don t wasn t to leave her.

I knew that the moment you two met. He laughed, But, you have business to attend to. You cannot spend every waking moment with your wife, though I am sure that neither of you would mind.

He couldn t help the smile that crossed his lips. His grandfather knew them very well. If given the choice, they would spend the entire day in their bedroom. That had. The week after their wedding, he and Kahlan barely left their room. I wouldn t. Let s go.

Her heart pounded in sadness as she watched him disappear into the thickness of the trees. She could feel Cara s eyes on her, waiting for her to give the order to ride after him and bring him back. She did not like being left under Kahlan s command.

Are you going to cry? she asked as Kahlan turned towards her. He hasn t been gone five minutes and you start to cry.

He s my husband, she replied softly, looking from her friend to her sister. My husband is going to bring back our armies and unite the lands. A smile crossed her lips as she took in her own words. Richard Cypher, savior of the lands.

Rolling her eyes, Cara crossed her arms. Richard Rahl. She corrected with a smirk.

Cypher Rahl. Dennee said softly, pulling her sister from the Mord'Sith. He will return in a month. You will manage. You are needed for Confession and punishment in the prison.

The next month had gone exactly the way she had hoped. Morning Confessions, followed by an unpleasant meeting with the council on all the things they felt she had not done to the best of her duties. The only part of the day she looked forward to, was her time alone before bed. Each night, she would rush to her room and pull out the Journey Book Richard had given to her.

He had told her how he hated the thought of not being able to be with her, to simply speak to her. With the Journey Book, he had been able to tell her how much he loved her each day.

With a joyous heart, she opened the book, excited to see what he had written her. The world, suddenly dark, came crashing down around her as she read the page.

Your husband is ours.

She didn t recognize the hand it was written in. Her heart filled with panic as her eyes filled with tears. Grasping the book tightly in her hands, she raced from the room and down the hall, her white Mother Confessor s dress flowing freely behind her.

Cara! she shouted as she burst through the door, waking the Mord'Sith. Something has happened to Richard!

Jumping from bed, agiels in hand, she looked quickly to her. What are you talking about?

Handing her the book, she wiped the tears from her eyes. He s been writing to me in this. Cara, someone has taken him!

Reading the page, Cara withheld a sigh as she looked back to Kahlan. He has been taken by Mord'Sith. I know the one who wrote this. She never believed Richard to be the true Lord Rahl. She follows the orders of Darken Rahl. She watched as the panic grew within her, speeding her breathing. I will bring him back. She said confidently.

I m going with you. Kahlan said turning around and leaving her friend standing in her room. Richard has been taken prisoner, ready the horses. Cara and I are going to bring him back. The man standing across the hall nodded quickly and ran to do as she asked.

Kahlan, you don t even know where he is. How do you expect to find him? Dennee s voice echoed in her ears.

I have to go. I can t sit here and do nothing. He is my husband. The man I love. I can t lose him. I will bring him back.

Kahlan, this is not something you should run into. You don t even know if he wants you to come for him. If he was even captured at all.

Standing beside her horse, Kahlan stared into her sisters eyes. He would not play this kind of game with me. I am going to find him and bring him back. She repeated herself, this time, staring her in the eye.

"What about your child? You have to think about this. If you go after him and they get you too-"

"I'm going. Dennee, I have to."

We re more than a month behind him now. Kahlan said softly, pushing the horse as fast as possible. We re going to have to change horses soon. I m not sure how much more these can take.

We re almost two days from the next town. We should slow down.

I can t. she looked over, meeting Cara s eyes. I have to get to him.

She could see the desperation in her eyes, her mind racing. You are in no condition to go on like this. Richard would never-

Richard is not here. Kahlan said softly. When we find him, he can take me back himself.

You should go back to Aydindril. She said it softly, knowing there was no chance that she would listen to her.

I have been pregnant for seven months, Cara. If I go back now, I m afraid I will have his child before you bring him back. She sighed at the thought, the fear of doing it without him. I can t do it without him. I don t want to. Cara, you found him and we are so close. We are going to get him back. 


	2. Chapter 2

The cold water splashed onto him, waking him instantly as it had done for the past two weeks. We did not say you could sleep. The woman s voice said before her food slammed into his ribs, making him moan out in pain as he struggled to open his eyes. Get up!

Pulling him up by his hair, she pushed him into the wall as another woman moved before him, holding her agiel to his chest. You have been requested in your mistress s chambers.

He pulled away, covering his chest with his arms as he sank down to the ground, shaking his head. No! he whispered as he lifted his legs up to his chest.

He fought to stay conscious, as an agiel was placed on the side of his neck as another pressed roughly into his side, making him fall over. They pulled back at the same time, giving him a second of peace before being kicked. Pushing one of the Mord'Sith back, he grabbed the leg of the other, pulling her onto the ground and slamming his fist into her face as the other tried to pull him from her sister.

Pressing her agiel to the back of his head, she smiled as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. You will do as you are told! she said in a low voice, keeping her eyes on him as he rolled onto his back. You will go and please your mistress.

I will not. He replied trying to sit up, but she held him down with her foot, earning himself a broken nose. He would deny any order that came from someone other than his mistress. When she spoke, he listened.

He cried out as they drug his naked body through the hall by the chain around his neck, reaching out constantly to grab hold of anything he could to slow them down. He looked around, trying to find anything he could use as a weapon. Grabbing hold of a passing table he pulled the leg free and slammed it against the legs of the Mord'Sith pulling him by his legs.

Once she let go, he pulled back the table leg and hit her again as she pulled her agiels, until he was able to knock her to the ground as well. Moving over her, he slammed it against her face, relishing in the feel over her blood splashing across his face.

You will never learn will you? he turned around towards her voice, dropping the table leg instantly. You will be punished severely for harming one of my sisters.

He nodded, standing up as she walked towards him, lowering his head in shame of what he had done. She towered over him as he bent forward, trying to keep from looking her in the eyes. Her dark hair reminded him of Kahlan and her light green eyes, he had found to be beautiful. He reached up, handing her the chain around his neck without hesitation, all thoughts leaving his mind except for thoughts of her. She smiled as they walked to her chambers. She had broken him. Not in the way that was done to most men, no, she had taken the part of him that loved Kahlan and ripped it from his heart one small, agonizing piece at a time.

Each day for three weeks, he had been tortured in a new way. His previous training with Denna kept him from being broken like their others. He was able to withstand most of the pain from their agiels. Most. Every day, he was awakened and taken to her bedroom, forcing him to do the one thing he didn't want to do. The one thing he would that would make him cry. Every day, she would whisper Kahlan's name in his ear as he brought her to climax, bringing him to tears each time. She enjoyed the feel of his tears falling down her neck as he made love to her; it brought her more pleasure to have him in such a weak state.

Lord Rahl was right to have me train you. She said softly, as they entered her room. You were a challenge I was very pleased to receive. You have been able to please me in every way possible. The sound of your cry when you are being beaten with the agiel. The moan of pleasure you release when you are inside of me. The tears you cried into my shoulders. She pressed him against the wall, running her hands over his bare chest. You are quite talented for a pet. She whispered before slamming her lips against his.

The door flew open as he lifted himself from her body, exhausted. They turned quickly to the door, both breathing heavily. Leaping from the bed, he stood between them, protecting the woman he had just made love to.

Richard, Kahlan breathed out softly at the sight of him standing naked before her, protecting another woman. I m going to get you out of here. her mind raced as she looked past him to the woman lying in the bed with a wide smile.

The Mord'Sith standing beside her pushed her forward, knocking her to her knees. Mistress Janette. She said softly, gaining the attention of her sister. They came to rescue him. She added, looking up to her sister with a frown. Cara has been taken to Lord Rahl. He will decide what to do with her. He has instructed that I give her to you.

I will deal with her. You can go. Janette moved to the edge of the bed, staring down at the Confessor. Did you really think you would be able to take him from us? she said amused. Her eyes traveling her body, taking note of the child growing within her.

I will take him from you. Kahlan said calmly, keeping her eyes on Richard. He stared at her, she could see the struggle within him and it gave her hope.

I will not leave Mistress Janette. He said coldly, now staring at his wife in a way that made her want to cry. He looked down, tilting his head at the sight of her growing belly; he looked back to the Mord'Sith, still sitting on the bed comfortably.

If she does not behave, remove it from her stomach.

Kahlan s hands immediately covered her stomach, trying to give it what little protection she could. No! You don t have to listen to her Richard. You don t have to murder our child. Tears fell smoothly down her cheeks as she cried.

The Mord'Sith jumped from the bed at her words, not caring to dress as she walked towards her. This is Richard s child? She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on Richard, hoping he would come back to her once he realized. Take her to the dungeon. She will be your toy for the day. You have earned it. He smiled with pride as he stepped towards his prize. His eyes filled with a lust that scared her. Be sure to be rough. Like I have taught you, but do not harm the child.

Yes, Mistress Janette. He smiled as he roughly grabbed Kahlan, turned her around and pushed her out of the room.

She pushed her feet hard against the ground, trying to stop him from pushing her any father. "Richard-"

"Don't do that." he growled, pushing on her harder, forcing her feet to slide against the floor. "You are mine for the day."

"I'm yours for the rest of my life." she whispered, as she stopped fighting him. She heard him give a confused moan before loosening his hold on her.

He pushed her roughly through the door, shoving her to the ground. She didn't get up. Looking up at him, she focused on her breathing, wondering if Cara was alright. Their eyes met and she saw it. The man she loved was still there, if only hiding in the back of his mind. She needed to get there. The way she was staring at him made him uneasy. She looked at him as though she saw through him, disappointed. He didn't understand why he cared. A part of him wanted to run to her and make love to her, the rest of him couldn't understand his want for her.

"Remove your clothes." he said softly, standing before her, making up his mind to take what he had earned. She stared up at him, her heart pounding in her chest as she nodded. Slowly, she reached up to her dress and began to unlace it, keeping her eyes on him.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to." he whispered as he knelt down, gently pushing her dress from her shoulders, his eyes slowly moving over her body, slowly realizing what he was about to do.

"Give her to me. She is no longer your reward." Janette said as she came through the door. Richard sat beside her, naked, staring up at the Mord'Sith as Kahlan lifted herself from the cold stone. "Get dressed." Richard moved quickly, grabbing Kahlan's dress and pushing it into her hands as he stood and walked to Janette's side, waiting for his orders. Chain yourself to the wall.

He moved quickly, doing what he was asked as he watched them drag Kahlan out of the dungeon. He hated his prize being taken from him; he pulled at the chains, giving a loud growl, drawing their attention. Janette moved to him, quickly pulled her hand back and smacked it against him, slamming his head against the wall behind him.

You had your reward! she shouted before hitting him again. He could hear Kahlan call out his name, begging him to listen to her. She does not belong to you. She is mine. I have the pleasure of training your wife. You may not be broken yet, but when I am through with her, you will be.

The silence was deafening as he waited for them to return. His heart began to pound as time passed and the far sounds of screams traveled through the halls. Sitting up, he leaned back against the wall, his head falling forward, his chin resting on his chest. He sat there for hours, pulling on the chains, trying to break free. He felt the blood dripping down his wrists from the strain against the iron. Releasing a frustrated sigh, he fell back to the ground, his back sliding down the wall.

His mind struggled to understand his feelings. He was given a reward and he had done nothing with it. The look in her eyes as he pushed her back to the ground and moved over her made his heart ache. He cared for her. Images flashed through his mind from the moment he saw her. He couldn t make sense of them. He could not remember a time before Mistress Janette, but he knew the woman she gave to him. She knew him.

Closing his eyes, he begged his mind to reveal it s secretes to him, to tell him who the woman was to him. His heart pounded as he watched her walk towards him, a wide smile across her face. He was happy. The image fled his mind too quickly. He growled in frustration when he lost another and another.

Hours past and the frustration grew uncontrollably within him, rising until his heart pounded in anger. He jumped as the door opened, and she was pushed inside. She went with no protest and she didn t make a sound as she wiped the blood from her face. He watched her carefully. She avoided looking at him as the Mord'Sith entered the room and dragged her to the wall across from him.

He didn t understand why she didn t fight them as they roughly pushed her against the wall and chained her. He could see her tears sliding down her cheek, washing streaks of dirt from her face. Slowly, he stood up, drawing her attention. Meeting her eyes for a moment, he saw her fear. Pulling against the chains, he tried to get closer to her.

You! Don t move! He froze at her words, tearing his eyes from Kahlan and meeting hers. Do you know who this woman is? she asked softly, walking slowly towards him. He nodded slowly; he could see a small hopeful smile cross the other woman s eyes. Who is she?

She was my reward, Mistress Janette. He said softly, hoping it was the right answer.

Yes. That she was. She is also someone very important to you. Now she is important to me. Do you understand? He nodded, looking back to Kahlan. She is my reward for your training. She smiled as his gaze returned to hers, The child she carries. Your child, he looked to Kahlan again, his eyes focusing on her stomach, I m going to train your child to follow my master. She paused, waiting to see if she could get a response from him. Do you have a problem with that?

No, Mistress Janette. He said calmly. He forced his eyes to stay on the Mord'Sith as Kahlan let out a cry of sorrow at his words. They are yours."

"Yes they are." Janette looked back to Kahlan, keeping her body facing Richard as she spoke. "The man you love is gone and soon you will give birth to his child. Then you will be dead." Kahlan could hear the joy in the woman's voice and it made her skin crawl. She looked to Richard, hoping he was looking back to her. He wasn't. Her heart was racing, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, but she could not stop the shaking of her body. "I have to honor of having dinner with Lord Rahl. You are to watch her. Make sure she does not die before I return. She was trained by me today. Do you understand Richard?"

He nodded slowly, looking to Kahlan, noticing the blood covering her face and neck. Lowering his gaze, he felt his heart pound at the sight of her dress. Janette walked to the wall he was chained to, and unlocked the metal. "Do not allow her to die." he nodded again, meeting his mistress's eyes. Moving towards her once more, Janette slammed her fist into Kahlan's face, sending her head backwards as blood flew through the air. "As long as you keep her alive, you may do whatever you wish with her."

He moved away from the wall, slowly towards Kahlan, as the Mord'Sith left them alone. Stopping before her, he reached out, gently touching the front of her dress. Carefully, he lifted it from her skin, stopping briefly when she released a soft cry of pain. He looked to her face, her eyes were shut and she was breathing heavily through her open mouth. Quickly, he ripped her dress, jerking her body towards him. The chains, held her to the wall as she lost some of her strength to stand.

"Richard," she mumbled softly as he pressed the cloth over one of the bleeding wounds. Her body pulled back from his. The pressure of his hand pressing against the wound, made her cry out once more. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to move her to the ground.

"Hold yourself up," he said softly, moving to the chain wrapped around her left arm. He pushed her back against the wall, trying to give her something to help her stand. "I will lower you to the ground."

She nodded, unable to find words as she screamed out in pain as he unchained her arm from the wall. The loud pop that came from her arm made him jump back. She collapsed to the ground, her right arm still chained above her. Reaching over, he pulled at the chains, attempting to pull it free as well. Grabbing his leg, she pressed her forehead against him, fighting back a scream. "Richard, we have to get out of here." she cried, tightening her hold on his leg. "They cannot take our child."

"My mistress will be upset if we leave. She has done well. We are her rewards."

"Richard please," she whispered as he knelt down before her, "come back." He stared at her, confused by her words. Reaching up, she cupped his face, holding him as he tried to pull away. "Richard,"

"No!" he shouted, pulling away from her. "Don't do that!" he closed his eyes as he backed away, running his fingers though his hair. "You keep doing that!"

"Doing what?" she whispered softly, keeping her eyes on him.

"You say that name. You say the name and make those images flood my mind!" he shouted, pressing his back against the wall he had been chained to before, trying to put as much distance between them as he could. "Don't do that! I cannot think of another in that way! Mistress Janette will be angry!"

"Don't fight this Richard. You're still there." she said softly, wishing she could move to him.

"AH!" he shouted at her words, pressing his hands over his ears. "Do not speak to me!"

She watched him, rock back and forth, mumbling softly to himself. The sight broke her heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next month had been one of the hardest months of her life. Being beaten daily by Mord'sith had only been a small part of her pain, though they made sure to stop before causing the child within her any harm. Each day, she was forced to watch Richard make love to his mistress, his new love and every time Janette would smile over to Kahlan. Smile at the agony that she knew she was in by watching the man she loved bring another to ecstasy. Being eight months pregnant, Kahlan had expected the child to come any day with the continuous beatings and stress on her body. She only wished to escape before she gave birth.

"Your husband was a challenge, but you, Mother Confessor; you have yet to try to escape. Why is that?" Janette's voice echoed in the dungeon.

"Richard." He looked up at the sound of his name. Each time she spoke his name, his heart leapt.

"He weakens you."

Shaking her head, she smiled a small smile. "You're wrong." Looking past the woman, she met Richard eyes. "He doesn't make me weak."

"He pleased you. That is all he was good for. He pleases me as well. Maybe one day he will give me his child." Kahlan pulled at the chains, wishing she tackle the woman before her, showing the emotions she had hoped to keep hidden. "You shouldn't pull of the chains; it will only cause you more pain."

"I would rather be in pain than-"

"Watch your husband thrust himself inside of me? Watch as he touches me in ways he has only touched you?" She smiled wickedly as the tears came flooding down Kahlan's cheeks. "Tell us Richard," she looked over to him, her smile widening as he looked to her. "Do you enjoy being inside of me?"

"Yes, Mistress Janette. Very much." She closed her eyes at his words, trying to forget the way they sounded.

"And would you have me again? Now if you could?"

He nodded eagerly, a smile crossing his lips, hoping she would allow him to. "Yes."

"Remove your pants."

"Don't do it Richard!" she didn't see it coming. Janette's fist slammed roughly against her mouth, shutting her up as she spit the blood that collected inside her mouth.

"Do not speak. Remove your pants." she repeated, turning towards him and starting to remove her leather. She smiled, as she walked towards him, knowing the amount of pain it would bring Kahlan.

His pants fell to the ground, revealing his arousal to the women. He stared past Janette to Kahlan, keeping his eyes locked on hers. His mouth went dry as he stared at her, his heart pounding against his chest, trying to break free as he took a step towards her. Noticing his action, the Mord'Sith growled in anger grabbing Richard and pushing him back against the wall.

"You want her?" she asked, grabbing his jaw and moving his face to look past her to woman of his desire. "Do not lie to me!"

"Yes." He whispered softly, releasing a soft sigh as he waited for her to strike him.

"Why do you want her?"

"I do not know." He replied honestly, looking back to her. "I look at her and I want her."

Pressing herself against him, she slowly licked the side of his face, releasing a soft moan. "Do you want her now?"

"Yes Mistress Janette."

She reached down, grabbing him in her hand and nuzzling her nose against his neck. "Do you still want her?" He nodded and she tightened her hand, making him close his eyes and release a loud moan. "She can't so this to you. She is chained to the wall. I am the only one who can give you the kindness you desire."

He turned his head towards her, returning her kindness. He reached up, cupped her breast through the leather and licked her face. She pushed herself away and slapped him. "Where you were thinking of her?" He fell to the ground, but he didn't answer. She pulled back and followed his gaze to Kahlan. Her head was down, her chin touching her chest, her knees bent and her wrists, chained above her, held all of her weight, keeping her from falling to the ground. "Is the sight of me with your husband too much Mother Confessor?"

Her silence frightened him. He stood slowly, keeping his eyes on her as he and Janette walked towards her. Her body shook and her breathing was coming in pants. Richard could see the blood dripping down from her face onto her chest and then he let his eyes follow a stray drop to the floor. "Mistress, the floor." He whispered as he moved quicker towards her, trying to understand what was happening.

The floor was covered in bloody water, as small drops fell from her legs. Reaching to her, Richard lifted her dress, looking under it. "Your prize is coming." He said softly, pulling away from her and moving to stand, facing away from her, beside the surprised Mord'Sith.

Filled with rage, she reached out and punched the Confessor, knocking her head back and waking her. The sound of her scream made Richard's heart break, forcing him to turn around and face her. Staring up at her, he met her eyes; they begged him to hold her, to comfort her. Begged him to save her. He didn't move. "Why did you not inform me?" she shouted to Kahlan.

After another punch, Janette moved to the dungeon door. "The Mother Confessor is in labor!" she shouted as she opened it to a few of her sisters. "Stand by the wall Richard. Do not come near her!"

He did as he was told and moved quickly away from them. Pressing his back against the wall, he slid down to the ground and watched as the Mord'Sith laid Kahlan on the ground. She never stopped looking at him. Even when she screamed out in pain, she stared at him and he was certain she was trying to tell him something.

The blood flowed around the women, slowly running towards the small drain in the floor. He followed the blood trail back to her and locked eyes. "Richard please!" she shouted before crying out in pain once again. He stood, keeping his back against the wall as the images rushed through his mind again.

"Hold her down!" someone shouted as they pushed Kahlan backwards. One of the Mord'Sith had positioned herself behind her, holding Kahlan between her legs and pressing her back against her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her, holding Kahlan against her as she screamed out in pain.

"You are hurting her!" Richard shouted before he could stop himself. "Stop hurting her!" He cried out as he rushed towards her. She reached out for him, trying to grab his hand as one of the other Mord'Sith pushed him backwards away from them.

"Stay back!" one shouted as she tried to put herself between them, but he pulled her towards him and shoved her away.

"Stop hurting her!"

She grabbed his hair and pulled him up, forcing him to stand. "Go back to the wall!" she shouted and she pushed him backwards.

"Once we have the baby, kill her." His heart stopped at the sound of Janette's words. He looked at Kahlan, seeing her eyes filled with fear and pain. He slowly stepped towards the woman, being sure to stop moving if any of them looked over to him. Her eyes never wavered. She continued to stare at him until the pain caused her to close her eyes, but when she would open them, she would find him.

She pulled the baby free of the mother and his heart pounded at the sight. She carefully wrapped it in the small piece of cloth he had ripped from Kahlan's dress and pressed to her wound. He had to do something before she died.

"Thank you for the child." Janette said softly, slapping her hand against Kahlan's leg, making her cry out softly. "Kill her."

Kneeling down behind her, he grabbed hold of her agiel and pulled it towards him as he pushed her down, shoving her face into the blood that covered the stone around them. Quickly grabbing her long dark braid, he pressed her own agiel to the back of her neck as she attempted to get away and held it until she stopped moving. The others jumped up, abandoning Kahlan, who fell backwards from the sudden loss of support.

He rushed away, hoping they would follow and leave her. And they did. One at a time they came at him and he let his anger out. He didn't understand why he was so angry. Why he even cared what happened to the woman. Why he wanted to kill them all for the thought of killing the woman in white. She was no longer his reward; she had belonged to his Mistress and he had killed her.

Each one came at him with an anger only matched within him. Grabbing what he could to use as weapons, he tackled one to the ground, sitting over her as he lifted her head and slammed it to the ground, letting out a loud scream as he struggled to remain over her as her sisters tried to pull him away. Moving off of her, Richard turned around to the two remaining Mord'Sith. His gaze every now and then fell to Kahlan as she attempted to grab the crying child and pull her into the safety of her arms.

Wrapping one of the chains around her neck, Richard trapped the last of the Mord'Sith. The one that reminded him of another, her blonde hair swirled as he shoved her towards the wall. She reached out, trying to grab him, but he moved out of her way too quickly, his body being the only thing keeping her from hitting the wall. Grabbing hold of her from behind, he pressed her chest against the wall as he pulled the agiel from her hand and shoved it against her and waited until she fell to the ground.

Without hesitation, he rushed to Kahlan's side and picked up the baby, surprising her with the look on his face. He crawled a small ways away from her, holding the baby carefully in his arms. Slowly, he brought it up to his face and pressed his forehead against its tiny check.

She stared up at him, her eyes not matching that of her mother's, but his. A tear fell down his cheek, wiping the fresh blood that stained it. Slowly, Kahlan struggled to her knees, crawling towards him. She reached out, gently touching his shoulder as she looked over at their child. Moving herself closer, she pressed her chest against his back, and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"She's beautiful." He whispered as he turned his head towards her, tears falling down his cheeks as he met Kahlan's wet eyes.

"She looks like you." She whispered, her heart pounding in her ears as she allowed herself to hope.

Moving slowly, Richard turned his body towards her, keeping the baby between them, but close to his body. She smiled, at the sight of him holding the child. He reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled it to him, carefully laying their child in her arms. His eyes never left the baby. Kahlan could see his mind spinning behind his eyes as she pulled the child close.

"Richard?" it sounded more like a whine than a question.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to find the words to comfort her. Nothing he could say would be good enough and he knew that. She deserved more than he was able to give her. "I'm so sorry Kahlan." he breathed out softly. His voice almost cracking from the amount of force he used to speak those words aloud to the woman he loved more than anything. She leapt forward, quickly wrapping an arm around him as she released a sigh of relief. "Kahlan, I'm sorry. I should have-"

She pressed her finger against his lips, silencing him as she shook her head, tears once again falling. "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize."

"Kahlan, the things I- You had to watch me with her-Watch me..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. He leaned forward, laying his head in the palms of his hands and let out a frustrated growl. "I- Kahlan, I didn't want to-"

"Yes you did." she said softly, keeping her eyes on the child as she cradled it to her chest. "You may not have wanted to be with her in the way you want to be with me but, you wanted to be with her. You wanted to do anything she asked you to. It's not your fault." She looked up, meeting his eyes, "She told me what she did to you. How she tried to brake you." A sad smile crossed her features, "Richard you don't have anything to apologize for."

They both looked down as their daughter began to cry. "We should get out of here before more Mord'Sith come." She said softly, trying to get up. He helped her stand, gently, wrapping his arm around her waist as she stumbled to find her footing. Her body weak from the intense birth.

"Kahlan, maybe we shouldn't-You should sit-" tightening his hold on her, he pressed her into him, using his weight to hold her up.

"I don't want to be here when more come for her."

"I'm not going to let them take her from us."

Tightening her hold on him, she closed her eyes for a moment, holding back tears. "I know Richard."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why didn't Zedd come with you?"

Shaking her head confused, Kahlan looked down to Richard as he walked beside the horse. "Zedd? Richard, Zedd went with you."

"He wasn't taken with me. He disappeared just as they came."

"You told him to go without you, didn't you?" She knew the answer before she asked, but she hoped she was wrong.

"I couldn't run away. If I left with Zedd, they would have followed us to you. I thought I was protecting you."

Tears slowly began to escape as she took in a deep breath. "You knew I would come for you."

"Kahlan, you were carrying our child. I didn't think they would allow you to leave. To put yourself in danger!" He hadn't realized he was shouting until she started to cry.

"We should name her." Kahlan said softly, looking down to their daughter, giving her a smile as she stared up at her.

He watched them for a moment, smiling to himself at the beautiful picture before him. The sight that almost never happened. "You should name her." he said softly, returning his eyes to the road before them, knowing his words would cause her to look at him. How could he name their child after everything that he had done?

She knew what he was doing, but she wasn't sure she wanted to stop him. She looked down at him for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "We could always name her after me." she smiled, as he looked up at her surprised by her suggestion. "Well, we can't name her after you." she teased, bringing a wide smile onto his face.

"We could." he laughed at the thought, relieved to be smiling. "We could name her after me, but I'm sure she wouldn't like that. You should name her after someone close to you. Someone you care about."

"Richard," he looked up, "I don't feel very well." she whispered softly, closing her eyes and fighting the sick feeling within her.

"Here." he reached up and helped her down from the horse. "We should stop moving for a while." She nodded, handing him their daughter before falling to the ground. "Kahlan!" He knelt down, keeping the baby tightly against him as he rolled Kahlan onto her back. "Kahlan, open your eyes. Kahlan, please-"

Her body jerked up from the ground, shaking uncontrollably as he tried to hold her down and keep their child safe in his arms. Grabbing the pack he had tied to the horse, and pulled the blankets free. Laying one on the ground, Richard did his best to make a small bed for the baby so that he could focus on his wife without the worry of dropping their child. Using the other blanket, he wrapped it tightly around her, using it to help stop her shaking.

"Kahlan?" he whispered as he lifted her into his arms and pressed her tightly against him.

"Mmm, Richard?" she said softly, as she attempted to open her eyes.

"I'm right here. We're right here." he corrected as he looked to his right to their sleeping child. She reached up and grabbed his arm, holding onto it as tightly as she could. "Kahlan, it's alright. I'm right here. You're safe."

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up, keeping herself in his embrace.

He shook his head, wishing he had an answer for her. "I don't know. One minute you were fine and then..." pushing the hair out of her face, he gently caressed her cheek, carefully turning her head towards him. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, she forced a smile. "I just need to rest. Where-Where is she?"

"She's here." He lifted her up and placed her in Kahlan's arms.

"We should name her." she said softly, pulling her closer. "She needs a name."

"Shanan." he whispered softly, almost afraid of suggesting it.

She smiled, letting the baby grab hold of her finger. "Shanan." she repeated the name, her smile widening as the baby looked up at them. "I think she likes it." she whispered as she looked to Richard. "You should hold her."

"You should sleep." he replied as he took Shanan from her arms and cradled her in his left arm, keeping his right one around Kahlan.

"Spirits!" Zedd shouted as he saw them come from the trees. "Are you alright?" his eyes fell to the small child sleeping peacefully in Kahlan's arms.

"We're fine." Kahlan said softly, tightening her hold on Richard's hand as the memories of what had happened flooded her mind. "This is Shanan." She whispered, a small smile crossing her lips as Zedd reached out for her.

"Shanan. She's beautiful." He pulled her in close, holding her tightly as he looked up to the couple standing before him. "When did you- How-?"

"It's a long story." Kahlan said quickly, not wanting Richard to have to explain it to his grandfather. "We have to find Cara."

"What happened to her?"

Shaking her head, Kahlan sighed. "We found where Richard was. We were at least a day away and they came out of the trees. There were too many of them. I was pulled away from her, through the trees." She paused, looking down to her daughter for a moment before returning her eyes to the wizard's. "They took her to Darken Rahl, but before I- before we escaped, when they took me to see their healer to be sure that I- that she was alright, one of the Mord'Sith had said they had lost her. We should leave soon."

"My dear, you've just given birth, you are in no condition to-" he stopped at the look on her face. The look that told him she was going to go and there was nothing he could do to stop her. "I brought a few men to help look for you. They can help find Cara."

"A few?" Kahlan asked with a small smile. "You went back to Aydindril. My sister probably sent you with everyone that could hold a sword." Walking forward, she tried to release Richard's hand, but he squeezed it tighter. He didn't want to lose the contact.

They hadn't walked very far when they saw them. "Your sister must have sent the entire city." Richard said softly, taking in the sight of all the armed men sitting in the clearing of trees. She didn't reply; her mind was still trying to process everything that had happened. She was exhausted. "Kahlan, you should rest. We've been walking for days and-"

She turned towards him, her eyes wet with tears she refused to allow to fall. "I know what you are doing." She said softly, pulling her hand free of his hold. "You don't want me to go looking for her."

"Of course I don't." he said flatly, knowing better than to lie to her. She always knew what he was thinking. "Kahlan, after what you've been through-After what I put you through." he took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he was saying. "I don't want to lose you. Kahlan, if you go looking for Cara, I'm afraid-"

"Alright." She said softly, looking past him to Zedd, who happily showed his great granddaughter to a group of soldiers. "I'll return to Aydindril with Shanan." He stared at her, his mind temporarily blank. "The sun will be setting soon. I'll leave in the morning." Before he could speak, she pushed past him and walked back to Zedd.

He sat, legs crossed in front of him, watching them sleep. Kahlan lay peacefully before him, cradling their child in her arms as she slept. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to pull himself away from them.

"If you keep watching us sleep, they're going to leave without you."

His mouth opened, turning into a smile at her words. "How'd you know I was watching?"

"I can feel it." She whispered, opening her eyes slowly to adjust to the light around them. "You should hurry."

"Kahlan," he paused, wondering what he was going to say to make this easier. He hated that he was afraid to speak to her. He was afraid to say anything that might make her hate him. "I love you." It was all he could say. He wanted to tell her he wanted her to come, but it was a lie. He wanted to let her know how sorry he was, but he couldn't find the words.

She looked over to him, slowly turning her body to face him, being sure not to wake their daughter. "I love you too, Richard." She said softly.

Something in the way she spoke it broke him. He felt the tears escape his eyes as he moved to her. Laying down beside her, he gently grabbed her face, pulled it to him and kissed her. His actions surprised her briefly, but she responded quickly. Using her right arm, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, being sure not to crush the small baby lying between them.

Everything melted into their kiss. All the heartbreak of the past month seemed to disappear with ever kiss. Each time their lips connected they lost their pain. The pain that seemed to have filled the air with wanted silence.

Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against hers as they both struggled to regain their breath. The small smile on her lips sent his heart pounding. It had been so long since he had seen a real smile on her face.

"You should go." She whispered, her hand still clinging tightly to his shirt, not wanting to let go.

"I don't want to go. They can find her without me. I'm not leaving you again."

"They need you. You are the only one who can save her. We both know that. You have to go."

He sighed, looking down to the ground. "Kahlan, I can't leave you."

"You have to. It's okay to go, Richard. She needs you to find her."

"Alright." He said in defeat. He didn't want to argue with her, he had already put her through so much. "I just want to lay here for a while longer." Her smile widened as she looked into his brown eyes.

They looked down as Shanan sneezed, both smiling widely as she stretched her arms up towards them. She opened her eyes, looking up at them as she grabbed hold of Kahlan's finger. "I think she's hungry."

Richard's smile widened, showing most of his teeth. He had grown fond of the beautiful moments between them as she fed their daughter. He sat up quickly, pulling back the blanket laying over her and helped her sit up. Lifting the baby into his arms, he waited as she readied herself.

Sitting down beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him as she fed their child. The past couple of days, he had found himself envious of their daughter for being so close to her, when he was unable to. "They're going to be waiting for you."

He met her eyes, the smile on her face fading as he took in a breath. "I promise I'll be back soon." She nodded, her eyes watering as he reached up to her face. "I will come back to you. I always do. Somehow, my heart always finds you."

She pulled him to her, kissing him passionately before pushing him away. "Go." She whispered, before she changed her mind.

"I love you." He pressed his lips to her once more before standing. She reached out, grabbing his hand and holding him in place.

"Be careful."

"I will."

She watched him leave and it took everything within her to keep from running after him and begging him to stay with her.

"She would have been fine with a hand full of soldiers."

"No she wouldn't." Richard said as he turned his head to face his grandfather. "Zedd, they were going to kill her. I almost let them."

He was surprised by his words; his heart beat faster as he struggled to understand. "What are you talking about? You would never-"

"I did!" he shouted, tightening his hold on the reigns. "Zedd, I watched them hit her and I didn't do anything. I knew something was wrong. I knew I didn't want them to hurt her, but I didn't know why." He paused, trying to gain the courage to tell him what he had done. "She – They made her watch. She had to watch me with…" he didn't finish. He didn't have to.

Zedd stared at him in shock, not able to believe what he had just heard. "What happened?" he asked as he noticed the tears falling down Richard cheeks.

"I failed her. When they captured me, they brought me to her-Her name was Janette." He stared, trying to forget the images of what he had done. "She tried to use the agiel, but I was able to withstand most of its pain. She moved on after the first day." Looking away from him, Richard took in a deep breath, trying to push past the horrible feeling that had built up within him from the moment he was taken.

"They brought me to her room. I was chained to her bed for two weeks. After that, the chains were no longer needed." He looked back to Zedd, hoping he would understand. "She would whisper her name throughout it all. Each time, she would say her name and I- I couldn't- she broke me. Zedd, she broke me in a way that I never thought possible. She used the one person I've ever loved against me. I betrayed her over and over again. When she walked in and saw us I would have hurt her. I could see she was with child but I would have hurt her. When Janette learned it was my child, she gave her to me. She gave Kahlan to me like she was hers to give away."

He could hear the anger in his grandson's voice, an anger at himself. "I took her back to the dungeon. She was my reward for pleasing Janette." His voice was soft as he continued, his heart breaking once again with each word. He looked away; not able to look in his eyes as he continued the story. "She didn't fight me. I wish that she did. I knew she didn't want me to, but I did it anyway. Afterwards, she moved away from me, she moved away and curled herself up against the wall. She cried. I didn't understand why."

Looking back to Zedd, he expected to see his anger, his fury for what he had done. Instead, he was met with a look of sadness and pain. "I could feel a connection with her. I didn't like that she was in pain. I didn't understand it, but I had to be near her. She didn't move away from me, but she should have. She let me sit beside her. Then the Mord'Sith returned and took her away. I waited, hoping she would be brought back. When she did, she was- they had beaten her. Not enough to have killed her or the-Our child, but…"

"Richard," Zedd said softly as his grandson's voice became softer and he became more upset. "Maybe you-"

"Janette thought it was funny. To have Kahlan watch." He whispered, looking down at his hands. "She loved the sound of her cry as I laid over her. She was chained to the wall and I was burring myself inside of another woman right in front of her. I was willingly with another woman in front of my wife!" he shouted the last of the words, his anger spilling out of him as the images and sounds of Kahlan's cries filled his mind. "We didn't notice when she started her labor." He said softly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"She didn't say anything. The blood was everywhere as they moved her to the ground. She kept calling for me, begging me to help her. But I didn't. I did what I was told. She watched me the whole time. Her eyes locked on me and I – something was pulling me to her. Zedd, when I heard them say they were going to kill her, I snapped. I killed them all because I wanted her to live."

"I ran to her, grabbed our child off the floor and held her against me. I could feel Kahlan staring at me, but I didn't know why I wanted the child so much. I-She crawled to me, Kahlan pressed herself against me, looking over my shoulder to the child and then it hit me. I knew everything. She brought me back." He looked back to him, his heart pounding in anger; all he wanted to do was scream.

"I betrayed the woman I love and she wanted me to help name our child. I almost let her die and she wanted me to name her. How can she want me to do anything-to be near her or our daughter after what I've done?"

"Because she loves you." Zedd said simply. "She knows you would never have done any of those things without being broken."

"Maybe she shouldn't love me!" he shouted pulling his horse to a stop. "I don't deserve her love!" The men around them stopped, staring at him in confusion at his outburst. "Maybe she would be better off without me!"

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" he whispered as he noticed the stares. "Zedd, I love her. I love her so much I can't think of anything else. But what I did, what I did, how can she ever love me again?"

"She will never stop loving you." Zedd spoke slowly, keeping his eyes on his grandson, hoping he would know he spoke the truth.

"You didn't see the look on her face when I-" he looked behind him, staring into the thickness of the trees. "I- hurt her. I hurt her." His eyes found Zedd's as clarity found his mind. "That's why she insisted that I come with you."

"She wanted you to go." They turned to the unfamiliar voice. A thin, balding man pulled his horse up close to them. "I am sorry to interrupt, but you came because she asked you to. Isn't that what we're supposed to do? Do what the woman we love tells us to." Neither answered him. They only stared as he continued. "I saw the way she looked at you. I have seen it before. From my wife. She found me with her sister."

Zedd's mouth opened wide at the man's statement. Richard, confused, looked ahead of them, keeping his horse moving forward. "Women are better at it then we are. They can forgive us for our mistakes. Even the ones that break their hearts." He paused, waiting for Richard to look at him. "The Mother Confessor loves you. She is a good woman. She knows you would not hurt her."

The man's words echoed through his ears as he thought. He had to be wrong. What he had done was something he could never forgive himself for. How could he think Kahlan would? He did not deserve her forgiveness, her understanding or anything she may be capable of giving him. "She wanted me to go." He said softly, mostly to himself. "She wanted me to leave."

"She wants you to find Cara."

"She didn't want me anymore."

"That's not true." The man said softly. "The way she looked at you, it was not a way of anger or hate. She looks at you like she blames herself. Like she could have done something, said something to stop it all from happening."

"There was nothing she could have done." Richard said coldly, angry at the thought that Kahlan could believe there was anything she could have done to change it.

"That may be true, but it doesn't change her thoughts."

He turned around quickly, the anger flowing out of him as he shouted. "You don't know her! Don't try to tell us what she is thinking!"

"Richard," Zedd said softly, "After we find Cara and return to Aydindril, you can ask her."

"That is where Darken Rahl would have her taken." He said pointing out at the house in front of them. "He's not staying there. He has taken that one woman, the Sister of the Light-"

"Dark." Richard corrected quickly.

"Sister of the Dark, he has taken her somewhere. With him gone, it won't be heavily guarded. We should be in and out swiftly."

Looking ahead of them, Richard sighed. "Let's hope you are right." His mind had been thinking of Kahlan for the past week. He hoped that she had returned to Aydindril and was safe. "Let's go."

"We can't just go in there. You need a plan."

"I have a plan. Kill every single one of them and save Cara."

The balding man looked at him, confused. "That is not a plan."

"It's my plan."

He ran off, leaving them standing there staring off at him. "Your Seeker is going to get himself killed."

With a sigh, Zedd nodded. "I don't think he cares."

Richard ran towards them, sword in hand, ready to take down each of the four men standing guard at the back door. The anger within him helped him tear down one of the men quickly. He looked back at the men coming to his aid behind him. He released a cry of pain as a sword slid across his arm, drawling his blood.

Turning around, he shoved his own sword into the man's chest, giving him a rough growl as he watched him fall to the ground. The last guard was standing, staring at him, slowly backing away in fear. Without hesitation, Richard leapt forward, shoving his sword into the man.

"We'll go in first." One of the men said as he pushed by Richard, taking three of his friends with him.

The room was empty and quiet. They could hear their own heartbeats pounding in their ears as they moved through the kitchen. Turning down the hall, there was one door at the end. "She has to be in there." Richard said quietly, "Why is there no one else here?"

They shook their heads at his question, none wanting to say what they were thinking. He opened the door, afraid of what he might find.

"It took you long enough." She snapped as he walked into the room.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He stared at her in confusion. She looked as though she had been beaten for months.

"What did they do to you?"

She smiled, leaning her head back against the wall. "They tried to get me to serve the 'True Lord Rahl'" she mocked, "I'm ashamed to call them sisters. They were not very persuasive."

"No one can persuade anyone like you can."

"Where is Kahlan?" Cara asked after a moment of silence as Richard looked around the room.

"She's fine. They are taking her back to Aydindril." Richard said softly as he at last moved towards her. "Why did they leave you here?"

"Darken Rahl received word that Kahlan was giving birth. He left right after and he took almost everyone with him. He wants the child for himself."

His body froze at her words; flashes of images that he had locked away flooded his mind. "Just like before, when you and I-" She nodded, "He was going after her?"

"Yes." Cara looked over to the other men standing in the room. "How many did you send back with her?"

"Most of them." Richard admitted as he stood, helping the Mord'Sith up.

"I don't think they will be enough. We need to hurry. If Darken Rahl knows she's not being held with his Mord'Sith, he's going to send them all after her."

He left her side before she had the chance to finish her thought. Running through the door, Richard pushed past his grandfather, mounted his horse and rode off. He would not fail her again.


	5. Chapter 5

All he could think about was getting to Kahlan and protecting her and the small hope that it would be he who ran his sword through everyone who came to harm her or their child. Pushing his horse, he rushed, hoping that by the time he reached her, he would not be too late.

He wished now more than ever, that he had not left her side. If anything happened to her or to their daughter, he wouldn t survive. He didn t want to. Without Kahlan, he had no life and now that their daughter had come, he couldn t bare the thought of losing either of them.

The cool wind pushed past him knocking leaves from their limbs and landing them in his hair. A smile crossed his lips for a moment as he remembered brushing the leaves out of Kahlan s hair before they spent a few days away from Aydindril after they married.

The sound of her laugh echoed through the wind, sending a wave of comfort through his body as he leaned forward, urging his horse faster.

The sun began to set for the second time since he had left Cara and he could feel his eyes trying to shut, begging for rest, but he refused to stop. He was already so far behind her; it would take him too long to reach her if he rested.

He noticed the tracks appeared to be fresh as the sun began to rise the next morning. They had not traveled as far as he thought they would have. Reaching the top of the hill, he looked down to see them. Kahlan, holding the daughter tightly against her, sat away from the men he had sent with her. She was wearing her Mother Confessor's dress, looking down at the child, a smile on her lips as she gently wiped the child s face clean.

Quickly, he rode down to them, doing his best to keep his eyes on his wife. Her eyes were dark and puffy; she looked as though she hadn t slept since he left her, what felt like months ago. She stood up the instant she saw him, panic on her face as she saw the fear on his. Get on. He said as he pulled the horse to a stop a few feet before her.

She didn t hesitate. She handed their baby to one of the men standing beside her and allowed Richard to pull her onto the horse in front of him. Confused, the man carefully handed her their daughter and waited for an explanation.

Darken Rahl will be sending men after you. He spoke softly, when she turned her head to look at him. She nodded, pulling their daughter closer to her as she looked away. I m going to take you somewhere safe.

Alright. She whispered, grabbing the hand that rested on her waist and pulling it around her.

Mother Confessor, would you not be safest in Aydinril? In The Confessor s Palace?

Richard felt his heart ache at the words. The soldier did not think he could protect her. No. That will be the first place Darken Rahl will come looking for us. Richard will know where to go. He was surprised by her tone. She sounded so sure. She trusted him.

Mother Confessor, I beg you to listen, you will be safe in Aydindril.

Her face hardened as she looked down to the man, staring innocently up at her. I will be safest, wherever Richard takes me. She saw him open his mouth and she raised her hand, silencing him instantly. We will be safe. Please go back and inform my sister.

Zedd and Cara will go with you. Richard added, looking down at the man angrily. They should be here within a few days.

You found her? Kahlan asked, looking back to him. Is she alright?

She s Cara. She smiled a small smile as she looked ahead of them. We should go.

You should take some supplies. You may need them. The man rushed off and returned in a few moments with a large bag. This should help you both.

Thank you. Kahlan said softly as Richard leaned over and helped tie it to the horse.

Tightening his hold around her he gave one last look at the man standing beside them and then nudged the horse onward.

Silence filled the air around them as they moved swiftly through the trees. He wanted so badly to say something, but found himself lost for words. Lost for the right words. He held her close to him, losing himself in the warmth of her body; taking in the small comfort of being able to hold her.

I hate this. she said after an hour, looking down at Shanan sleeping peacefully in her arms. Please talk to me, Richard.

I don t know what to say. He replied honestly, afraid that he had lost her.

She nodded, wishing that things were different. I understand.

He sighed, pulling the horse to a stop so that he would not be distracted. I don t know how you can do that.

Do what? she struggled, turning her body to look at him.

After everything that I did, you want to talk to me. It was a start. At that moment, it was all he could think of to say.

Of course I want to talk to you. She said quickly, trying to keep him from thinking anything different.

Kahlan, I-You watched me do those horrible things-

Yes, I did. She said softly, looking to the ground for a brief moment before returning her gaze to his eyes. I do not blame you for any of it. It doesn t mean that I no longer love you. Richard, I - I don t know how to convince you that it s alright. I don t mean that I am pleased, that I enjoyed it, but Richard you didn t mean any of it.

He stared at her, his mind wondering how he had the love of a woman like her. Kahlan, I am sorry.

She reached up, caressing his cheek gently I know. You don t need to be. Richard, when you were with - when you were with her, you weren t with her the way you are with me. Her cheeks reddened as she fought back a smile, the thoughts of being with him flooding her mind. Richard, you when you are with me, you don t- she paused, trying to find the right words that would help him to understand.

You weren t making love to her Richard. She said after a few moments, You were simply taking care of the need - the desire to satisfy yourself. He looked away, ashamed of his actions, but she turned his head back to her, needing him to understand what she was saying. When you are with me, it s not like that. Richard, you didn t you didn t touch her like you touch me. Her hand moved down his neck, slowly reaching to his chest and grabbing hold of his shirt. She turned her back more, straining to face him. You never kissed her-

Kahlan, he reached up, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly in his. I-

Her eyes moved down to their hands, taking in the comfort it filed her with. You didn t hold onto her as you moved over her. You didn t pull her against you as you whispered your love for her into her ear. She looked up to his eyes, her heart burning with the truth of her words. When you are with me, you are not that person. She took the only part of you that she could and you still beat her. You beat her because even after everything that she had done to you, you didn t love her. You loved me.

I shouldn t have let her-

You didn t let her do anything. This was not your fault. I know it hurts you, Richard it hurts me too, but I know that you would never do that. I know how much you love me. I saw the fight in your eyes. You didn t understand why you cared about me, but it was still there. Your feelings for me where still there and you somehow knew it. After everything that was done to you, you found a way back to me. You saved me. You saved both of us.

I don t deserve you. Either of you. He added as he looked to their daughter.

She smiled and nodded her head. That s true. But we love you anyway. She laughed, leaned up and pressed her lips passionately against his as she pulled him to her. He returned her kiss with everything he had, leaving her breathless as she pulled back and looked down at their daughter as she started to awaken. We should find a place to hide for the night. She smiled widely as she turned her back and pulled his arms around her.

After almost an hour, Richard had circled the area enough times to agree that it would be safe for the night. He jumped off the horse, smiling up at her as he carefully helped her down. Are you alright?

I didn t realize how tired I was.

Here, I ll get something ready for you. He pulled the large bag free of the horse and opened it, grabbing one of the blankets and pulling it free. He wrapped it around her as he pulled her close to him, trying to help warm her as he noticed her body start to shake. Here, sit down. He said softly as she handed him their daughter.

I m fine, Richard. She said softly, giving him a small smile as he sat down beside her, staring with concern.

You don t look fine.

She looked over to him, Thank you. She tried to hide the smile, but found herself unable to.

What s wrong?

I m not sure.

I m going to find you something to eat.

She grabbed his arm, keeping him from getting up. No. Please don t leave me.

He looked over to her, concerned by the fear in her voice. Alright. I will not leave you. She pulled him close to her, resting her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Shh, Richard lifted his arms, bringing Shanan up to his face, trying to calm his daughter down. It s alright, we re right here. She stared up at him, stretching her arms out towards him as she started to cry.

Kahlan moved, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, She s hungry. She whispered, as she pushed herself harder against him.

I can find her something so that you can sleep.

She smiled, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. I don t want you to go.

Alright. I won t leave you. He smiled down at her as she pulled back from him and laid her head against the tree behind her, straining to keep her eyes open as she pulled part of her dress off over her shoulder, readying herself to feed their daughter.

She could feel him staring at her, so she look up, noticing his gaze. You shouldn t look at me like that. She said softly through a smile, I m barely able to stay awake as it is.

He laughed, I m can t help it. Carefully, he reached over, laying their daughter in her arms. I m jealous of her. He whispered as he watched Shanan grab onto Kahlan s breast and begin to feed.

She raised an eyebrow, a smile crossing her lips as she nodded. Come here. He leaned back, laying his head on her shoulder, in perfect view of his daughter feeding.

I can get used to this. He whispered, reaching over and gently running his fingers over their daughter s head.

Me too. She arched forward, wishing it was her he was touching.

Her movement didn t go unnoticed. He smiled, pulling his hand back, being sure to graze over her other breast. A soft moan escaped her lips; her eyes squeezed shut as he grabbed her. He closed his eyes at the sound of her moan, his body aching for the comfort only hers could provide.

She silently cursed the cloth for keeping him from touching her skin. Reaching up, she grabbed his hand, tightening his hold on her breast, letting him know he didn t need to be so gentle. That was all it took. Using his other hand, he pulled the cloth over her shoulder, exposing her. He took a quick moment, thanking the spirits that she was not yet able to wear her corset. Quickly grabbing her breast, he pressed his lips against her neck.

Shifting her body, she angled herself towards him, using her free hand to pull his face up to hers. His hand left her breast, slowly moving down, over her stomach. Grabbing hold of her thigh, he pulled it towards him, laying one of his legs over hers as he lifted her dress. His hand moved slowly over her soft skin, his heart pounding as it traveled higher.

Kahlan moaned as his hand moved over her body, lifting her dress. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers settled between her legs, stroking her slowly. She bent her knees and separated her legs to give him better access. Working her hips, she moved against his hand, her body desperate for more contact.

His lips moved over her jaw, his tongue snaking out, sliding down her neck. Using his other hand, he traced over her shoulder, lining the way before his lips and tongue moved over it. He could hear her panting as his lips slowly moved over her chest. She grabbed his head, holding him against her as her fingers moved through his hair.

Lowering is mouth to her breast; he flicked his tongue over her nipple. She moaned out his name, her hand grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling slightly as she pushed her chest forward, begging him to take more of her into his mouth. Pulling back, he pressed his lips to hers, his free hand reached up, cupping her breast, giving her nipple a gentle pinch. She reached out, felt his rock - hard member through his pants, and she longed to feel him inside her.

He pulled back suddenly and looked around them. What? she said breathlessly, her heart pounding within her.

I m not sure. Slowly, he moved to his knees, moving away from her. I thought I heard something. Standing, he carefully moved over the ground, not making any sounds as he stepped around the twigs and leaves.

Richard? she whispered after a few seconds of silence. What s wrong?

She nearly jumped as he came back into sight. It s alright. It was just a deer.

He saw her body relax and fall back against the tree as she nodded slowly.

You should sleep. He whispered as he sat down beside her, lifting her dress back over her shoulder. I ll watch her. A smile crossed her lips as she nodded, pulling their daughter from her and handing laying her in his arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

If we go any further we re going to end up in Hartland. Kahlan smiled as she looked over her shoulder to Richard. That s where we re going isn t it?

It is. He returned her smile, his arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her close to him. It s the only place I know well enough to keep you safe.

You ll get to see your friends again too.

That too. She laughed, looking back at him. What?

Maybe we should stay for a while. Give you a chance to spend some time with everyone again.

He looked down to their daughter, who was staring up at him from Kahlan s arms. He smiled widely, I can t wait for them to see her. They re going to love her.

Richard, we re at least three days from Hartland.

I know, but we can t move any faster. I m already pushing you too hard, I don t-

Smiling, she nodded. I m not going to brake. We can go faster if we need to.

I can t risk losing you.

As long as you remind me to eat and sleep, I ll be fine.

He could never deny her anything and he knew that she was aware of it. You re not going to let me take care of you are you?

Not if it means ricking all of our lives.

She smiled as he sighed, Hold on.

I want them found now! The room was silent as he spoke, his body faced away from them as he stared out of the window. I want them found before their friends find us. He turned, his dark hair laying flat against his face.

Lord Rahl, a Mord Sith stepped forward, bowing her head before continuing. They appear to be heading back to his home. We will find them before they are able to get there.

I suggest that you do, or it will be your life I take in exchange for your failure.

He pushed past her, leaving her alone with half a dozen of her sisters and even more of his soldiers. They stood there for a brief moment before turning to each other. We ll go ahead and find them. You can gather up the rest of your men and meet us there.

We will not let you go before us. One of the D Haran soldiers said as he stepped towards the tall Mord Sith. She stood, eye to eye with the man, her dark braid swinging as she took a step towards him.

We are faster. We can find them before they cross into Westland.

The man laughed, but nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with Mord Sith. Very well. You go ahead and see if you can find them. We will come along and step over your bodies.

She pulled her agiel slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his, smiling at the hint of fear she saw in them. We can simply step over your body here.

He stepped back, moving out of her way. Go. Lord Rahl will not be very pleased to learn we have killed each other.

Yes. She stepped closer to him, her agiel inches from his chest. Quickly, she moved past him, walking through the door, followed by her sisters.

Richard! Kahlan! Chase shouted as he dropped his axe and walked towards their arriving horse. It s great to see you again! His eyes fell upon the small child sleeping in The Mother Confessor s arms. You ve started a family of your own, I see. He smiled widely as he helped her down from the horse.

We have. She said softly, trying to keep from waiting her.

She s beautiful. He said as Kahlan carefully laid their daughter in his arms. It can t have been very long since, you ve given birth. You shouldn t have been traveling-

We needed to go somewhere safe. Richard said, holding Kahlan against him. Her body was beginning to shake as it had done each time she rode the horse for a long period of time. They re coming for her.

Come inside. You can stay here. Emma and the kids will be pleased to see you.

Nodding, Kahlan smiled, Thank you.

The moment they reached the door, it flew open as Emma came through it, throwing her arms around her friends. Thank the spirits you re both alright! She pulled back, taking notice of the small baby in her husband s arms. Who is this beautiful young girl?

Her name is Shanan. Richard beamed as he spoke. She s our daughter.

Looking to Kahlan, Emma frowned. You shouldn t have been traveling. Here, come lay down. You need to rest.

I m fine. She lied as she looked to her.

Taking her hand, Emma pulled her away from Richard, Come on, I know how tired you must be. You should have been resting after the birth of your beautiful daughter.

I m afraid that the circumstances would not allow it.

Richard looked down to the floor, wishing it was not a story she had to tell. If it s alright, can you watch Shanan? I think I m going to go with Kahlan. He said as he started after the women.

Thank you. Kahlan mouthed back to him as he came into step behind them.

Are you alright? Emma s voice was soft; she looked over her shoulder to the sad look on Richard s face.

No. he said honestly, keeping his eyes on Kahlan, hoping that she wouldn t ask them what had happened.

Everyone will be home from school soon; I will try to keep them from waking you.

Thank you. Kahlan said softly, squeezing her hand gently before walking towards the bed.

The door closed after a moment, leaving them alone. Turning around, Richard noticed she was still standing beside the bed, staring down at it.

Kahlan? She didn t respond as he walked towards her, but the moment he was behind her, she turned and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her as she began to cry softly. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. It s alright. He whispered as she tried to pull him closer.

He moved them slowly, gently lowering her to the bed beside him. Laying onto his back, he held her against him, his hand slowly running up and down her arm, the way he always did when they would lay in bed together. He wanted so badly to say something to help her, to calm her nerves, but he didn t know where to start. She held onto his shit, clinging to the fabric she had balled up inside of her hand.

Her breathing started to slow and he felt her grip loosen as she moved a leg over his, needing the connection to help her feel safe. Her body continued to shake from the stress of their travel and it frightened him. Reaching around, he grabbed the blanket sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled it up, covering them both with it, hoping that it would help her.

He tried to stay awake incase she needed him, but his eyes were too heavy. He could feel her next to him, hugging him tightly as she slept. His heartbeat matched hers as he pulled her closer to him.

She awoke as she heard a door close, her body jumped up in fear. Looking down, she smiled at the sight of him sleeping. He hadn t slept in days and she hated that she was the cause of his fear. Lying her head back down against his shoulder; her hand slowly running over his stomach, moving underneath his shirt.

Mmm. He smiled, reaching down, taking hold of her hand.

I didn t mean to wake you. She whispered softly, looking over to the door.

It s alright. I don t mind waking up like this.

We should probably get up.

Kahlan, he grabbed her arm, keeping her from moving away from him, What s wrong?

She looked up, meeting his eyes, hoping he couldn t see her fear. I m afraid we may have led Darken Rahl here.

He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. I don't know anywhere else to go.

Alright.

Kahlan, you don t have to tell me what s wrong, but If you change your mind-

I know. She said softly, leaning towards his face. Thank you. She pressed her lips quickly against his, giving him a quick kiss before pulling back, and moving off of the bed.

Sitting forward, he crossed his legs in front of him. Kahlan, she turned back, looking at him as he stared down at the bed. Are you alright? The way he said it, caused her to stop and turn around. He did not mean it in the way he had asked before.

Slowly, she walked back to him, sitting down in front of him, until he looked up at her. No. But, I will be.

He tilted his head as he grabbed hold of her hands, pulling them into his lap. I promise I will make everything alright.

You already have. Richard, I- I m just scared I think. She said softly. I never thought I would be married or have a child, but here I am. I m with you and we have a daughter and I keep waiting for something terrible to happen.

Something terrible did happen.

She smiled a small smile, Yes, but that s not what I mean. I still have you and Shanan. Tears slowly began to drip down her cheeks, I can t lose either of you.

Releasing her hands, he reached up, cupping her face in both of his hands, his thumbs gently moving over them, wiping the tears away. I m not going to leave you and I m not going to let anyone take our daughter. Kahlan, this is my fault. You shouldn t have to be scared-

It s not your fault. She cried, grabbing his face in her hands. You did everything that you could!" she paused, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his as he laid his hands on her thighs. "Richard, I'm afraid to lose you." he started to open his mouth, but she pulled back, continuing before he could speak. "They're going to come for me, for our daughter and you- Richard, you're going to do everything that you can to keep us safe, and I'm afraid it's going to kill you."

He stared at her, "Kahlan, if I die protecting you- our daughter, I'm okay with-"

"I'm not." she interrupted quickly, moving closer to him, he could feel the heat of her body. "I can't do this without you. I don't want to." she took in a deep breath, pushed him backwards and moved over him. "Richard, I-" her words would only fail her. She had to make him understand how much she needed him.

She moved quickly, trying to keep him from stopping her as she pushed him backwards, pulling his shirt over his head. She pressed her lips against his chest, her tongue snaking out and lightly caressing his skin. He reached up, grabbing her shoulders, she was too fast, and she pushed him back down, holding his arms to the bad as she continued the exploration of his chest. She heard him whisper her name, it was a warning. A warning that there would be no stopping if she continued, but it only fueled her forward. She released his arms when he no longer struggled to get up, slowly her hands slid over his chest, his stomach and stopped at the top of his pants.

She expected him to stop her, but he didn't. His arms didn't leave the bed until she pulled his pants from his body. He grabbed her waist, flipping them over. Balancing himself over her, he lifted her dress, nudging the tip of himself against her opening. They gasped in unison when he drove all the way inside of her. He gritted his teeth as he started to move in slow deep strokes. Desperate for him to go faster, Kahlan gripped his sides and drove her hips up hard into his. Her heart pounded in her ears, the room slowly began to spin as she arched her back as his hand slipped between them and began to stoke her. Her breathing was coming in pants, knowing she wasn't going to hold out much longer.

Moments later, she cried out as a powerful climax hit her. Her body tightening around him, making his body shudder as his orgasm racked his body. He thrust into her one last time, calling out her name as he did so.

He sat back, pulling her against him, not wanting to lose contact with her body. She wrapped her legs around his back, pressing her chest against his. Entangling his fingers in her hair, he held her to him, kissing her deeply. Her hands moved over his skin, anywhere and everywhere that they were able, his muscles flexing uncontrollably beneath her touch.

Falling back onto the bed, she couldn't help the blissful smile that spread across her lips. Seeing it, Richard smiled as well and moved to lay down beside her. Rolling onto her side, she laid her arm over his chest, drawing little shapes with her fingers. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him.

"Wow." she whispered, looking up at him, he closed his eyes, replaying it in his mind. "Richard?"

"I know I keep saying it, but I'm sorry. Just now, being with you, Kahlan I can't believe I was with anyone else."

Her wide smile surprised him, "It was incredible." she said seductively, biting her lower lip as she slowly ran her hand over his chest.

Nodding, he reached up, grabbing her hand in his, keeping her from moving it. "Being with you is always incredible. Kahlan, when I was with her, I- it was nothing like that."

"I know." she said softly, lifting herself onto her elbow, allowing herself to look down into his eyes. "I saw it. I knew that it wasn't about anything. What I told you before, when you and I left, I meant it. I saw the difference between you and me and you and her."

"I like you and me better."

"Me too." She let out a soft laugh, thankful for his lighter mood. Richard?

Mmm?

Promise me something? He looked at her, knowing he wasn t going to like where it was going, but he nodded anyway. Promise me that no matter what happens, you won t leave me. You won t send me away while you save us.

He thought about it for a moment, wishing he didn t have to make the promise. I promise. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you have to go?" Emma's voice was soft as stepped closer to Kahlan. "We don't mind having you here. It's so nice to see you both again."

She smiled warmly at the woman, who she considered a friend. "We think it would be safer for you all if we left."

"It will be safer with more than one person to protect you both." Chase said as he stepped forward. "If they are as good as you say they are they will find you anywhere. If you stay here, Richard and I both will protect you."

"No." Kahlan said softly, looking at the family around them. "You have to protect them. We can't ask you to put them in danger on our account."

"You're not asking. We're offering." he said with a smile, "We've all talked about it. You're family. We're not going to let you three leave and fight for your lives when we can help you. You saved us all more than once. It's the least we can do." Their children stared up at them, smiling widely. "Let us help you."

Richard stared at his wife, wondering if she was going to decline their offer. "Kahlan?"

She turned around, looking at him for the answer. "What do you think?"

"I want to keep you safe. Chase can help me do that." She nodded slowly, looking down to the floor as she turned back to the family.

They all spun around at the knock on the door, Richard immediately pushed Kahlan back, standing in front of her, blocking her view of the door. Slowly, both men walked towards the door, Chase pulling an axe from his back as Richard gripped the Sword of Truth in his hands. Emma grabbed Kahlan's arm, pulling backwards as their children followed them into the bedroom.

Pulling the door open, Richard swung the sword, ready to take the head off anyone standing on the other side. His heart stopped for a brief moment as his eyes focused on the two standing before him.

"Easy, my boy." Zedd said with a smile. "You can kill someone like that."

"That was the point." Cara said as she pushed past them and entered the house.

Kahlan looked around the corner, the top of her head sticking out from the door. "Cara?" she said softly, coming out into the hallway. She reached out with her free arm, pulling the Mord'Sith into a hug. "Are you alright?"

Pushing her back, Cara looked around the room; taking in the sight of everyone, trying to be sure there was no threat. "I'm fine. We can't stay here. It's not safe."

Nodding, Kahlan sighed, "We don't have a lot of options."

"We've rebuilt your father's house. In case you ever decided to come back. You should be safe there."

"You rebuilt it?" Richard asked softly.

Emma smiled, "Anna thought that you would need it when you returned. Chase has been working on it."

Kahlan smiled at the thought, her mind filling with thoughts of having more children with the man she loved. He noticed her smile, and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, Chase. We should go."

"I'm coming with you." Chase said as he slapped his hand down on Richard's shoulder.

She looked down, to the small child lying peacefully in the arms of The Mother Confessor. "Her name is Shanan." Kahlan said as she noticed Cara's gaze. "Would you like to hold her?" Before she could say no, Kahlan reached out, placing her daughter in her friend's arms. Shanan looked up, wide eyed, at the blonde, stretching her tiny hand upward towards her. "She likes you."

"Of course she does." Cara said with a smirk, her eyes focused on the small smile on the baby's face.

Smiling widely, Kahlan withheld a laugh as she stepped beside her friend, leaning over a bit to press her cheek against her shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Do you think he will really come after you?"

"Not me." Kahlan said as Richard pulled her to him, trying to comfort her as she spoke to Chase. "It's not me that he wants. It's our daughter."

"How do you know?" he asked, looking back to his friends.

Richard sighed, "Because he wants a Confessor to do his bidding."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen it before."

Chase pulled his horse to a stop, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story." Kahlan said quickly, looking up to him. "A very long story."

Nodding behind her, Richard tightened his arms around her waist. He liked having her ride with him. Holding her against him as she gently rocked their daughter in her arms. "Kahlan," She turned her head, getting a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye. "It's going to be okay."

She smiled, nodding her head. "I know."

"Will you two hurry up?" Cara called back over her shoulder, rolling her eyes as she slowed her horse to keep from getting too far away from them.

By the time they arrived, Shanan had begun to cry from the constant movement of their travel. The sound of her cry had become something he loved hearing. Each time, Richard would smile widely, staring as Kahlan would rock her in her arms, smiling as she hummed, trying to calm their child.

"I knew you would be a great mother." he said softly, leaning forward placing his mouth beside her ear.

She smiled widely, turning her head to look at him. "You did?"

He nodded, a smile crossing his lips at the happiness he saw in her eyes. "I did."

"Thank you." She pressed her lips to his, giving him a quick kiss before returning her attention to their child. Lowering himself to the ground, he reached up, taking his child into his arms, while Kahlan got off the horse. "You should hold her for a while. She likes it."

He smiled as Shanan grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling it to her mouth as she stared up at him. Looking up, he shared a wide smile with Kahlan, before she walked past him, following the others into the house. He took a few steps, walking towards the trees. Looking around, he suddenly wished they could stay there and raise their child. Hartland had been his home and he wanted his daughter to know it as he did. He knew it wasn't a possibility, with Kahlan being The Mother Confessor, she was needed in Aydindril and their daughter too being a Confessor, she must be raised as all Confessors were.

With a heavy sigh, he turned around, taking in the view of the home in front of him. He smiled. Chase had rebuilt it almost exactly the way it had been. Walking slowly, Richard looked around, one last time before walking through the door.

Their eyes met him instantly, Zedd beaming at the sight of his grandson holding his daughter. "Where's Kahlan?" Richard asked looking quickly around the front room. His eyes lingered on the table that was centered in the room, inviting him to sit. Turning to his left, he saw the fireplace, sizzling with force as it burned the fresh wood.

"She is sleeping. I've done what I can to heal her of her wounds, but I am afraid, I was not able to heal her completely. She needs rest."

Nodding gratefully, he took a few steps forward, trying to decide if he was going to go and lay beside her. Seeming to read his thoughts, Cara stepped forward.

"Don't think about it." She said shaking her head. "If you go in there, she'll wake up and you two will enjoy each other's company and she will not be ready to defend herself when they come for her."

He fought back a smile. Cara knew exactly what would happen if he was to go into the bedroom. "Maybe we would have talked." He retorted softly.

"We all know how hard it is for you two to keep your hands off of each other. You're holding proof of it in your arms."

Laughing, Chase slapped his hand casually on the Mord'Sith's shoulder. "She has a point. And, you two were not asleep very long at my house."

Richard was sure his cheeks were red at his friend's words. "We- Uh, We were woke up."He said trying to keep from smiling any wider.

"I'm sure you were." Chase laughed, flopping down into one of the chairs at the table. "Coming out with that wide smile of your face…" His voice trailed off at the knock on the door.

Instinctively, Richard moved away from the door, first thought to protect his daughter. Half running, Cara stepped in front of the door, agiels in hand as she pulled it open.

"Anna?" Chase said as he laid his weapons down and stepped towards her, trying to get Cara to move away. "It's alright. She's a friend."

Looking back to Richard, she took his nod and moved back, allowing the confused woman to enter. Her eyes instantly on the child being cradled protectively in his arms. Standing in silence, she looked around, forcing her eyes to leave the child.

"What's going on?" she said softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"We're protecting Lord Rahl's wife and child." Cara said, motioning back to Richard, hoping for the right reaction from the woman standing before her.

"Wife and child?" Richard nodded; he had not expected the disappointed look on her face. "Congratulations." She said softly, looking back to the child. "How long have you been married?"

"Almost a year." He replied softly as Anna took a step forward. "We married after we sealed the rift in the underworld."

"But, you already have a child."

"Confessor's are very fertile." Cara said with a smirk, moving to sit down, staring at Richard.

Her mouth fell open for a moment, "You married the Confessor? I thought that-"

"Yes." Richard said quickly, a smile crossing his lips. "I married Kahlan."

She stared at him, trying to hide her feelings as she looked at him. She had known he cared for Kahlan, but she was told it was not possible for them to be together. She had thought he would return home. Return to her. But here he was, standing before her, holding his child in his arms.

"Where is she?"

"She is sleeping." Zedd said softly, grabbing an apple off of the table. "She needs time to recover."

"Recover?"

Richard looked down, staring at their daughter. "I failed to protect her." He looked up, his eyes hardened as he met hers. When she opened her mouth, he spoke again, making sure she wasn't able to ask any more questions about it. "I should see if she's alright."

He smiled as he closed the door behind him. Before him, Kahlan appeared to be sleeping peacefully in the large bed in the center of the room. Beside it, lay a small bassinet, ready for their daughter. Carefully, she walked across the room, being as quiet as possible to keep from waking his wife as he laid their daughter down. She was hesitant to release his shirt as her back hit the soft bed.

Easing onto the bed, he rolled onto his side, watching her sleep. She clung to the pillow, holding it to her as she did him when she laid in his arms. She looked peaceful, all the worry and pain gone from her features as she lost herself in her dreams. A small smile crossed her lips as she moved her body towards his, seeking its warmth.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled her into his embrace, letting her head rest on his shoulder as she draped her arm over his stomach.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, her eyes still closed as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Anna's here." She could feel his heart pounding beneath her touch as he spoke her name. It frightened her. "Something's wrong." He continued, mindlessly stroking her arm. "She shouldn't have known we were here."

"She was waiting for you."

"What?"

"Anna. She thought you were going to come back for her."

"Why do you-"

Pulling out of his arms, she sat up, looking over to Shanan, sleeping peacefully beside their bed. "She had this house rebuilt for you. She knew how important it would be to you."

"She knew how I felt about- How I feel about you. Why would she-" he sat forward, running his fingers through his hair.

"Because we told her that nothing could ever happen between us." She sighed, closing her eyes as she imagined how Anna must feel. "She loves you."

"I don't love her."

"I know." Kahlan said as she opened her eyes, a small smile on her face as he leaned towards her. "You should speak to her."

He looked down to the bed, trying to think of what he could say to Anna, but all he could think of was that he was not in the least bit sorry for marrying Kahlan. He knew that she would want him to tell her as much, but he couldn't.

"Alright." He met her eyes for a moment, giving her a small nod before falling back onto the bed.

He could feel her staring at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. "Richard," she spoke his name softly, making him open his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "Anna being here is not the only thing bothering you."

"I was just thinking about how much I love being back."

A knowing smile crossed her lips and she nodded, "I thought as much." He looked over to her, giving her a confused look. "This is your home. I understand how important it is to you." Her growing smile continued to confuse him, "I asked Zedd to send word back to my sister. I don't know how long we can manage it, but we can stay."

He sat forward, surprising her with his speed. "What?"

"I saw the way you were looking at everything." She smiled, "It's the same way I look around Aydindril. This is your home. You shouldn't have to give up apart of yourself because you fell in love with the wrong person."

"Kahlan, I didn't fall in love with the wrong person." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Moving backwards, he pressed his back against the headboard of the bed, holding Kahlan's back against his chest. "I fell in love with you."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow to prove her point. "See."

There was a moment of silence before they both began to laugh. Tightening his hold on her waist, he pressed his lips against her cheek, giving her a quick kiss. Both looked over to the bassinet as Shanan let out a small squeak. Smiling, Kahlan moved to the edge of the bed, lifting their daughter into her arms.

"She's hungry." Richard said giving Kahlan a sly grin as she moved back to him, returning to the position she had been in just moments before.

"I suppose she is." She smiled up at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Alright."

He laughed as she pushed her back against him, playfully jabbing her elbow into his stomach before she reached up to her dress and grabbed the strings. "Maybe you should wear something easier to-"

"Get me out of?" she teased raising an eyebrow. His eyes followed her tongue cross her lips, she moved it slowly, taking her time to moisten them.

"Uh," he struggled to find his breath as he looked away, trying to think of what he was saying. "You should wear something that makes this easier. You've tied and untied this dress more times than I have."

"I would hope so." She smiled, looked back to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can always work on that."

"We should start now." She pressed her lips against his, turning her head as far as she could, trying to kiss him more comfortably.

Pulling back, she released a soft sigh, looking down at their daughter. "We have to do this when she's not hungry."

"Kahlan." Anna greeted her by name as she stepped out of the bedroom. Giving her a surprisingly warm smile, she gave the woman a small nod before Richard stepped into the doorframe. Anna's eyes moved from one to the other, trying to ignore the loving glance they gave each other before walking away from each other.

Her eyes followed Kahlan as she moved to sit at the table beside Cara, Shanan, wide awake in her arms. Leaning over, Cara poked her finger at the child, smirking as it reached out for it.

"Anna," Richard's voice pulled her away from them, she turned quickly to face him. "Want to go for a walk?" Nodding, she followed him through the door, keeping her eyes on him until he looked back at her. "What?"

"How were you able to marry her?" She asked innocently, but the way she crossed her arms made him understand how angry she was.

"She cannot confess me."

"How do you know?" she said stepping towards him and grabbing hold of his arms. "You can't risk it to be with her."

"I would risk anything to be with her." He said flatly, pulling his arms away from her. "I love Kahlan. I would die for her."

Taken back by his words, she looked down to the ground, trying to find something to say. "How did you know she couldn't-"

"She tried to confess me. It didn't work."

"What?" she said loudly, throwing her hands up as she continued. "She tried to destroy you and you marry her? What is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't her." He said calmly, sitting down on the ground beneath a large tree that shaded the area. "She wasn't Kahlan."

"Who was she? The Creator?" she mocked in anger as she stepped in front of him. "She tried to destroy you!"

"She did." He said as he looked up, a smile on his face at the reaction he knew was coming. "She killed me."

"She did what!" she couldn't believe her ears, she had thought that the smile on his face meant he was joking, but she knew better. "She killed you?"

"Yes. When I died, she came back. Kahlan came back." He corrected himself as he leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree, closing his eyes. "She saved the world because I died." He waited a moment, trying to see if she was going to speak, but she didn't. "I gave the only thing that could seal the rifts in the Underworld, The Stone of Tears, to The Keeper. When I died, Kahlan, because of her love for me, she, cried and" he smiled, opening his eyes and meeting hers, "and she created another one."

"She made the Stone of-Whatever and sealed the rifts?"

"Tears. And yes, she did."

He didn't know how long he sat there explaining what had happened, but he was suddenly aware of how Kahlan's love protected her when they were with Janette, just as much as his love for her did when she had tried to confess him.

"I thought you would have come back," she paused, waiting for him to look at her. "I thought you would come back for me."

He nodded, thankful that Kahlan had already told him. If he hadn't known, he was sure he wouldn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Anna, but I love Kahlan. Even if I couldn't be with her, I would still love her. I couldn't come back when I love someone else."

She nodded slowly, wishing it was different. "You prepared that when we left, didn't you?"

"I did." He said softly, "I wasn't sure what I was going to say to you."

"How did you know? You've never caught on to my feelings before."

He smiled, "I didn't. Kahlan told me."

"She was upset?"

"No." he chuckled as he stood up, "She was not upset. She's the one who wanted me to speak to you."

"Thank her for me, please."

"You can thank her." He replied looking around them.

"No. I'm going to go. I have some things I have to do."

He smiled, "Alright. You can come by again-"

"I will." She smiled, gave him a quick hug and then walked away, leaving him standing in the shade. 


	8. Chapter 8

She stood at the door, watching as he ran his hands over the twigs with a smile on his face. It had been over a week and they had yet to run into anyone other than old friends. Richard, working swiftly, had promised to make her a rocking chair, even after she told him that there was no need. Keeping his hands busy was the excuse he would give everyone, but she knew the truth. She had many times, offered himself something other than work to keep his hands busy.

"You shouldn't stand there all day." He smiled up at her, watching with delight as he mind traveled back to her.

"What?" she shook her head, blinking as she looked down at him.

"You've been standing there for a while. You should sit." He stood up, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Come with me."

"Richard," she looked past him, staring over his shoulder. "We have to get to Shanan."

He spun around quickly, eyeing the trees around them. She wrapped her arms around him, grabbing hold of his chest, pulling him backwards into the house. "They will have us surrounded within the hour." He whispered back to her as he shut the door. "I have to get you both out of here." He turned around, when she pulled away from him.

"I'm not going to go anywhere without you."

"Kahlan, I have to-"

"You promised." She said softly. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me, that you wouldn't send us away."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Kahlan, I know, but I have to protect you."

"You promised."

"Alright."

"They're surrounding us." Kahlan jumped at her voice, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "I brought this one back." She pushed the D'Haran soldier to the floor before them, "Tell them what you told me."

He looked up, his green eyes, meeting Richard's in fear. "We were given orders to bring back the child of The Mother Confessor." He said, attempting to lift himself up, but Cara's hand pushed roughly down on his shoulder, being sure he was unable to get up. "Lord Rahl, he wishes to raise the child as his own. It is his blood." He looked to Kahlan, a small smile crossed his lips. "You are also to be taken to him. He has very pleasant plans for you."

Kahlan heard the growl of anger escape Richard's throat as he leaned stepped closer. He grabbed onto the man's armor, lifted him up and then slammed his fist across his face, letting out a yell of fury as he did so. Blood splashed onto the floor as the soldiers body fell against it, landing with a clang as the armor hit the floor. When he reached back for him, Kahlan grabbed his arm, pulling it back, making him stumble as he moved towards her.

"I want to kill him!" Richard shouted, trying to pull away from his wife. "You can't expect me to let him live!"

"Of course not." Cara said in a huff, "He may have more information."

"Kill him." Kahlan said softly, looking at her friend with pleading eyes. "Please Cara."

She nodded, pressed her agiel to the base of the soldier's neck and waited until his body stopped squirming. Richard stared down at the man, his hands balled into fists, his knuckles white from the force. The moment Cara pulled the agiel from his body, he looked away, releasing a sigh and walking into the bedroom.

"We have to go." Zedd followed Richard from the room, stuffing something into a small pack. Holding Shanan against him, Richard continued around the room, grabbing things and tossing them to Zedd to stuff into the bag as well.

The door flew open and Chase emerged. "They're all around you. Even in town." He breathed out, I had to kill a few of them that were following me. You have to leave now."

"I know." Richard huffed out, as he grabbed his sword. "Let's go."

"I tied two horses right outside the back door. They didn't see me."

"We only need one." Richard said as he handed their daughter to Kahlan.

"Richard, you can't protect yourself if I'm sitting in front of you."

"I can't protect you if you're not." He said as he pulled her along behind him. "We have to hurry."

He opened the door, and stopped, making Kahlan bump into him. She looked around him. There were too many of them. She knew there was no chance they would be able to leave without being killed or captured. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back, getting him inside the door, just as an arrow flew into it.

She let out a soft cry as she looked down to their daughter. "We're trapped." She said mostly to herself. He turned around, wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm going to protect you. Both of you." He pulled back, grabbed her arm and pulled her back through the house. "We're surrounded. There's no way out now." Pulling Kahlan into their bedroom, he turned to leave, "Stay here." Just as she was about to protest, he closed the door.

"We need a plan." Zedd said as he walked away from the window. "There are too many of them."

"We're going to kill them all. Then we're going to find Darken Rahl and kill him too."

They stared at him, "Richard,"

"That is the only way Kahlan and Shanan will ever be safe. I will not allow him to live when he will never stop coming for the people I love. I am going to kill him."

Leaning back against the wall, Cara smiled. "How are we going to do this?"

"We're going to kill every D'Haran soldier outside this house."

Sitting on the floor, Kahlan leaned against the back wall, directly in front of the door, her daggers laying beside her. She could hear them talking on the other side of the door, hear the anger in Richard's voice as he yelled. Clinging to her dress, Shanan stared wide-eyes towards the door, crying each time her father would raise his voice.

The sudden quiet scared her, she reached down, tightly grasping a dagger in her hands as she waited. She hated it. She hated feeling useless and unable to protect herself. Straightening her back, she stretched her neck, trying to see out of the window that was across the room. The sight was unmistakable. Richard, running full speed towards three D'Haran Soldiers, swords in hand; a loud cry being released as the Sword of Truth ran through one of the men.

Cara, running past, a smile on her face as she tackled one of the men about to strike Richard. The sound of Zedd's magic echoed through the house, making it impossible for Kahlan to determine where it had come from. Richard's voice hit her ears, bringing her attention back to him as he shouted for Cara to duck down. An arrow flew just over her head, barely missing her as it past. Lifting his sword, Richard blocked it from running through his face. Quickly reaching up, he wiped his face, smearing the blood from his hand onto it before running through the trees.

Straining, Kahlan leaned forward, trying to see what was happening. Trying to find out if they were still alive. She jumped up as the door flew open before her. She moved quickly throwing the dagger into the soldier that appeared before her. Moving to the door, she grabbed the man with her right hand, clinging to her daughter in her left and drug the man inside, closing the door quickly. She pulled the knife from his shoulder, holding it against his neck as she waited for him to move. Pushing the dagger into his throat, she watched with a small smile as he fell to the floor.

She hadn't seen him at the door; he wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to keep from making her drop the child.

"You're coming with me."

"Alright." She said calmly, keeping her body still in his arms.

The moment he loosened his hold in her she turned, pressing her dagger against him, pushing him back against the door. "Killing me will not stop them from taking you back to him."

Her knife pressed harder against him, "I'm not going anywhere." She replied softly, her voice filled with malice, dropping the blade and replacing it with her hand, instantly releasing her magic into him. She stood, surprising herself that she was able to move with ease after using her magic. "Protect us." She said as she looked down to her daughter, gently rocking her in her arms as she started to cry. "Shh."

"They were going to send more if I did not return, Mistress."

"Then return and kill them all." She said coldly, turning her back on the man. "Go now."

He rushed away as she walked to the window, eager to do as she pleased. Standing a few feet away from it, she stood in the shadows, looking out to see any sign of the people she loved. The red leather of Cara was clearly seen moving through the trees, but she couldn't see any sign of Richard or Zedd. Her heart stopped for a moment as she realized the red leather in the trees were not that of Cara alone.

"Move and I will kill you."

"You were ordered to bring us back. You will not kill me." Kahlan said as she turned around, looking the Mord'Sith in the eyes.

She was tall, almost taller than Kahlan and her green eyes seemed to burn through her. Stepping towards her, she smiled, it was a wicked smile, a smile with triumph of having caught what she had come for.

"I can always kill your husband." She said coldly, knowing it would get the reaction she wanted. "Good." She said softly as the woman before her sat down on the edge of the bed. "My sisters will be done with your friends in a few minutes."

"Leave them alone, and I will go with you."

"You are in no position to make demands." She snapped, putting her agiel away, "I may not be able to kill you, but I am not going to let you give me any demands."

"I am very much in a position to make demands. I have something that you want and I am willing to give it to you."

The Mord'Sith stared at her for a moment, thinking about the offer, looking down at the bloody body on the floor a few feet from her. "It would be a shame to leave your friends alive. They would come for you."

Nodding, Kahlan stood up, walking towards the woman. "Let's go."

Confused, she stepped in front of the Confessor, blocking her way to the door. "Sit down." She sneered, not liking the thought of Kahlan out smarting her. "We'll leave when my sisters return."

She laughed, "They're all going to die. Richard will kill every single one of them."

"Shut up." she walked to the door, sticking her head out, to see what was happening. Leaning further, she pulled on the door frame, using it to hold her body weight. "No one is coming for you."

Standing quietly, she laid her daughter on the bed, praying to the spirits that she would be quiet for a few moments. Slowly, she took a step towards the door, keeping her eyes on the woman in red before her. The moment she saw her move, Kahlan jumped forward, throwing herself onto the woman, bringing her to the ground. Grabbing her throat, she held her down, using her knees to keep her arms from moving as she sat down onto her stomach.

Picking up one of her daggers, Kahlan debated for a minute on whether or not she was just going to confess her and give her a more painful death. Deciding, she tightened her grip on the dagger and grabbed the woman's hair, holding her head to the floor as she slowly ran the blade across the woman's neck. Blood dripped onto her hands and clothes, bringing a slight thrill from the sight and the pounding of her heart. Standing, she pushed the body across the floor to lay beside the D'Haran's body.

Taking a deep breath, she wiped her hands on her dress, not wanting to pick up her child with bloody hands. Bending down, she wrapped her up in her arms, pulling her to her and holding her against her chest. Walking back to the door, she stood beside it and waited.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't see an end to them, they seemed to be coming out of the air, stepping in front of him just as another fell to the ground. The anger within him seemed to grow with every kill. Each time his sword came into contact with the enemy, he found himself screaming with hatred.

Pushing forward, he continued to kill each man that stepped before him, threatening to take away the most important people in his life. Blood splattered onto his face with each kill, fueling his need for their deaths. Each time his sword killed one of the soldier's, he saw her face. She was smiling, carrying their child in one of her arms and reaching out to him with the other. It made him stronger.

Looking around he saw them entering the house, his heart stopped. "Cara!" Richard shouted as he pulled his sword free of a small D'Haran soldier. "Get to Kahlan!" he shouted as he met her eyes.

Without hesitation, she shoved past one of the soldiers and ran for the house, ducking as swords broke through the wind, trying to kill her. She moved quicker than she thought, entering the house just behind the others. They turned around, surprised by her sudden presence.

Smiling, Cara rushed forward, taking a thrill out of killing the three D'Haran soldiers that ran towards her. Looking up, she met the eyes of two of her sisters. Mord'Sith, who had chosen to follow the wrong Lord Rahl. Two sisters that had betrayed her. She stepped closer, a wide smile crossing her face as she pulled back her arm, ready to strike them. Slamming the back of her hand against one of them, she pressed her agiel into the chest of the other, buying herself time to finish one of the off.

With each blow to her sisters, she moved closer to the bedroom door, she took note of the puddle of blood she saw flowing out from the bottom. When the last Mord'Sith fell to the ground, she moved slowly, stepping over the bodies as she made her way to the door.

"Cara!" Kahlan have cried as she pulled back, dropping the dagger to the floor "Sorry." She whispered as stepped away from the door.

"How long had you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She said quickly, moving over to the bed. "I didn't know it was you." She said as Cara looked down at the bloody dagger and then over to the bodies.

"Why didn't you confess them?"

"I wasn't sure I was able to. I took one of them already." She whispered as she laid her daughter gently into the bassinet. "I sent one out to kill as many of the others as he could."

"I don't think one would be enough." Cara said as she looked out of the window. "Richard's not going to be able to kill them all."

"You should help him."

"I can't leave you." She replied softly. "He would kill me himself."

"No." Kahlan said as she stepped closer to her friend. "Please, Cara." She stared at her for a moment, trying to find a way to deny her. "He needs you."

Rolling her eyes, she turned and walked towards the door, "Of course he does." Picking up the dagger from the floor, she handed it back to her friend before walking through the door, leaving Kahlan standing alone.

She felt her eyes trying to close, trying to shut out the darkness around her. The sun had begun to set and she sat in silence against the wall, rocking the bassinet as she tried to stay awake. The pile of bodies across from her had more than doubled, now there lay eleven bodies, lined up, almost completely blocking the door. She didn't mind, she now had a way to hear the door open if anyone else came for them.

The sounds of screams and cries had slowly died down; the only ones left were faint and far away. She wanted so badly to grab their daughter and rush to help them, but she wasn't willing to risk the life of their child.

Her heart pounded at the sound of footsteps, coming closer on the other side of the door, she moved to her knees, clenching her dagger in her hand. Slowly, she moved closer to the door, positioning herself between it and her daughter. They would have to kill her to get near Shanan.

It surprised her with the amount of force the door opened with. It pushed back the two bodies laying directly in front of it as it swung open.

"Richard!" she half shouted, half cried.

He stared at the men on the floor, nudging them with his feet; to be sure they were dead. Looking up, he met her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she jumped over a soldier and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pushed her away from him, looking down at the blood covering her white Mother Confessor's dress, his hands, gently moving over her, to find a wound.

"I'm fine." She grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in hers as she looked over him. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come back." She whispered softly, her voice shaking slightly as she tried to breathe.

"I almost didn't." he replied, pulling her into his arms. "The D'Haran soldier you confessed, he saved my life. You saved my life." He corrected himself, pulling himself away and cupping her face in his hands.

"What about Zedd, Cara and Chase?" she half whispered.

"They're fine. Zedd's healing one of Chase's wounds. Cara's, walking the area to be sure we killed them all." He looked past her, smiling as Shanan began to stir. "You're both alright?" he asked as she moved back, allowing him to pass her and walk to their daughter.

"Yes. She slept through most of it."

"Thank the spirits." Kneeling down, he reached into the bassinet, letting her grab onto his finger. After a few seconds, he looked over his shoulder to her. She stood, staring down at the bodies. "Kahlan?"

She could hear the concern in his voice; she turned around quickly, a small smile on her lips. "I was just thinking how hard it was going to be to get the blood off of the floor." She laughed as she walked towards him, pressing her back against and sliding down, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Pulling his hand back, he pulled the bassinet back with him as he sat beside his wife. She wrapped her arms around one of his, resting her cheek against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. He felt her body relax against him as she slowly started to drift into sleep. Wrapping his arm around her legs, he leaned his head onto hers; letting his other arm lay over the edge of the bassinet while his hand returned to their daughter's grasp.

Her body jumped as Cara entered the room, waking Richard. He grabbed his sword, ready to attack whoever had entered.

"They're all dead and I didn't find see anything the suggested that one got away." Cara said as she pressed her back against the wall across from them, sitting in the middle of the dead bodies. "Looks like you had fun." She smiled over to Kahlan for a moment before looking back to the bodies.

"Richard?" Zedd's called out as he entered the house with Chase.

"We're all in here." He called back, wrapping his arm around Kahlan and pulling her back to him as he noticed her body shaking.

They stopped at the door, both men looking around inside, Chase beamed, "You married one fine warrior, Richard." He said as he limped inside, sitting down beside Cara.

"Are you alright?" Zedd asked, looking over to Kahlan, who could only shake her head as she clung tightly onto Richard. He walked around the bodies, staring down at them as he stepped over an arm. Sitting down, he looked around, each of them, sitting, staring out as they took deep breaths, trying to relax.

"Kahlan?" She didn't look up; instead, she pushed harder on the cloth, trying to clean the last of the blood off of the floor. She had been kneeling there for the entire day, only speaking when necessary. When Shanan cried, she would rush to her, taking care of her needs and then returning to the floor. Richard watched, keeping his distance, hoping that she just needed time, but now he was growing concerned. "Kahlan," he said again, kneeling down in front of her and stopping her hands with his. "You have to stop." He whispered softly.

She looked up, meeting his eyes. "I can't." she said in a breathless whisper.

Abandoning her hands, he reached up, cupping her face in his hands. "Kahlan, it's alright. You're safe now. You both are." She stared up at him, tears creeping out of the corners of her eyes. "Kahlan," he whispered softly, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "It's alright."

She nodded slowly, looking back to the floor, "I can't get the blood off." He pulled her to him, wrapping both arms around her tightly.

Giving in, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. Her fingers pushed into him, trying to pull his body even closer to her, trying to comfort herself in his embrace. He felt her heart pounding against his chest as she managed to press herself closer to him.

"Kahlan?" he pulled back, concerned by her silence, his heart pounding in fear as he looked at her. She stared at him, her eyes blank as she breathed slowly through her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"He's going to send more. So many more." She whispered, looking over her shoulder to the bassinet that held their sleeping child. "We will never be able to protect her."

"We already have." he stated as he sat down before her, crossing his legs in front of him, telling her he planned to sit there until she understood. "They already tried to take her, to take you both, but here we are. We will protect her. We will keep her safe. It may be hard at times, but Kahlan, we will protect her."

She stared at him, trying to see where his confidence was coming from. How could he be so sure, she thought as she reached out, gently touching his cheek with her fingers. "How can you be so sure?" she asked softly, he could see the conflict in her eyes, the fear she was trying to burry away from him as she pulled her hand back, laying it down in her lap.

"Because he is dead."

Her mouth fell open, "What?" she half whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"He is dead. Those men, your army from Aydindril, they found him. Your sister sent them." Tears flooded her cheecks as she stared blankly at him. "Darken Rahl will not be sending anyone else after you or our daughter." he stated proudly.

"How can he-"

"He sent most of his men here. They were unable to return to him once he was attacked. Your sister sent word to Zedd by journey book a short while ago, your army destroyed him. Your sister is going herself to be sure but, he is dead." She stared at him, unable to find her words. "I only wish it had been that easy when we were against him. The first time."

She couldn't contain the laugh that filled up within her, the smile that crossed her lips made his heart pound. "Me too." She said as she leaned forward grabbing his face and pulled it towards hers, colliding their lips.

Pushing him back, she moved over him, never breaking their kiss. Reaching between them, he grabbed the stings of her dress, pulling them free. Sitting up, she grabbed her dress, slowly removing it from her shoulders. She froze. Her cheeks red as he followed her gaze.

"Do not stop on my account." Cara said as she leaned forward, "Have fun." she smirked, grabbing the door and pulling it shut.

Laughing, Richard moved, lifting Kahlan into his arms and carrying her to the bed, laying her gently onto it as he laid over her. It felt as though it had been years since they had been together. A single touch brought them closer to the edge as they held the other against them. Pulling away, he lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it casually to the floor. His breath caught in his throat as dropped her dress to the floor. The sight of her always made him forget to breathe. He had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman laying before him.

Reaching up, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to her. His lips moving slowly across her skin; taking their time to taste her cheeks, jaw, chin and neck. Her soft moan made him smile as his tongue snuck out and ran slowly down her neck. She grabbed his hair, gently massaging his head as his lips continued to explore her flesh.

A soft laugh escaped her lips as Shanan began to cry. Releasing a low growl, Richard sat up, moving away from his wife. "I'll get her." Lifting their daughter into his arms, he looked back to Kahlan, who smiled widely as she withheld a laugh. "What?"

"She has Zedd's timing."

He laughed as he moved back to her. Pulling the blankets over them, he laid their daughter between them, each rolling onto their sides to watch Shanan grab onto their fingers as she stared around them. Slowly, Richard's gaze moved to Kahlan. Her wide smile as she danced her fingers lightly over their daughters stomach made the smile on his own face grow.

"I love you." he whispered, keeping his eyes on her.

She looked up, meeting his eyes. "And I love you." She leaned forward, connecting their lips for a brief moment before returning her attention to their daughter.

END


End file.
